


puppy love

by deducingontheroof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brief mention of animal cruelty, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou Is Weak, Look Dad There's No Angst Tag, M/M, but veeeeery minor, they adopt a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: “Okay. Tetsu. Bro. Babe. Don't be mad.”





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timkons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timkons/gifts).



> im sorry this title is so Basic
> 
> vic asked me for bokuroos with no angst so!!! here you go dad!!! <3

“Okay. Tetsu. Bro. Babe. Don't be mad.”

“Why would I be mad, babe?” Tetsurou grunted, trying to juggle his phone, his keys, and a bag of groceries as he struggled to unlock the door.

“Oh, no reason, just- watch your step.”

The door swung open, and Tetsurou was immediately attacked, knocked flat on his ass. The groceries flew everywhere, his phone went spinning out of reach, and Tetsurou groaned softly, looking around for the culprit.

There was a tiny, fluffy thing sitting on the ground, staring at him with innocent eyes and a lolling tongue.

“Kou,” Tetsurou called, “Why is there a dog in our apartment?”

“He’s such a cutie!” Koutarou skidded into view, socks sliding on the slippery floor, “His name is Kenma!”

“Brotarou. Kenma’s more like a cat,” Tetsurou pointed out, “Plus, we aren’t allowed pets. Where’d you even get him?”

Koutarou’s face fell, “The animal shelter downtown. It was his last day, Tetsu. We can’t take him back there.”

Tetsurou’s eyes flicked back and forth between the puppy and his boyfriend, softening at their matching pouts and wide eyes. He was so, so weak.

“Fine,” he sighed, “Kenma stays.”

Koutarou cheered, lifting the puppy off the ground and spinning him around, “Did you hear that, Kenma? You’re staying!!”

Tetsurou couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend’s child-like enthusiasm. It was completely endearing, and one of many reasons why he was absolutely, madly in love with him.

“Does this make us fathers?” Koutarou gasped suddenly, eyes twinkling, and Tetsurou threw his back and laughed.

“You bet it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on tumblr!!](https:semishiraten.tumblr.com/)


End file.
